


Best Laid Plans

by MissTeaVee



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Clonecest, Handcuffs, It porn, M/M, Use of swear words, plenty of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee
Summary: A sequel to the orphaned work "In which Fives won't shower." Gratuitous porn.





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In which Fives won't shower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304049) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Hearing the small shower their room shared with the next one over turn on, Echo smirked to himself. He Idly pulled his legs apart to free his ankles from where they were still tangled in his leggings, and kicked the pants off his bunk. He rolled over to access the drawer under his bunk, seeking a couple items, and stashing them under his pillow before returning to his reading, pulling the blanket over his waist and tucking himself in comfortably while he tried not to smirk.

When the door to the washroom opened, he didn't look up, swiping a finger across the screen of his datapad so he could read the next page. Fives' huff went ignored, and even the towel being tossed at him didn't make Echo look over. The soft stalk of bare feet towards him made the corners of his mouth lift in amused anticipation, but he still didn't look up. Even when Fives put one hand on Echo's knee and other on his thigh, leaning over, Echo continued to focus on his reading. Another annoyed huff.

"You're terrible Ey'ika."

"I learned from the best," Echo replied, very briefly flicking his eyes up to Fives, expression neutral but eyes smug.

The other ARC preened just a bit at that, leaning a bit more weight on to his hands. "Flattery."

"I meant the Captain," Echo retorted, catching the way Fives' face fell dramatically.

" _Terrible!_ "

"Love you too," Echo chuckled. Fives grunted, grabbing the datapad and pushing it away, insinuating himself above his lover and leaning in for another kiss, this one clean and slightly damp as Fives' goatee tickled his chin. Fingers wound their way around his arms, and Echo made a show of reluctantly putting down his reading even as one hand gripped the arm holding it down. Straddling Echo, Fives rolled his hips against the light blanket between them, grinning at the low, purring sigh it got him.

"You say that, but you're still _terrible._ " Fives complained with a grin.  He kissed his way along Echo's jaw, one hand sliding away from strong arms to tease at the tight muscles of his abdomen. Echo rolled his hips upwards just to feel that friction again, hooking his arm around the back of Fives' neck. He had a plan, but knew better than to try and spring his trap just yet. Besides, this was just so nice. Unaware, Fives kissed him again, deep and hungry, and Echo didn't try to suppress the shudder of _want._ "Kriff, you definitely gotta jerk off more."

"Less fun than this," Echo replied, squirming and grabbing at the blanket separating them. Immediately Fives lifted himself to help with that, wanting skin on skin so very badly. Their small diversion before his shower just wasn't _enough_ when they'd been apart for so _goddamn long._  A bite to Echo's throat, on the edge of too-rough, and Fives' hand slithering down his body towards Echo's cock earning a needy moan, and Echo grabbed at his shoulders as helplessly as he could muster. Oh how dark Fives' eyes were, how hungry that grin. "Haah, Kriff Fives, are you planning on using just your hands all night?"

"Well now that you mention it, wouldn't be a bad idea," Purred the bearded ARC. He leaned over, reaching for Echo's under-bed drawer, knowing where to find the- "Huh... Cyare, where's the lube?"

Echo bit his tongue to keep from laughing; it would ruin The Plan. He gave a small shrug, tugging Fives down to nip at where his neck and shoulder joined. Fives, clearly concerned, shifted his weight to rummage, not knowing it was one of the items hidden under his lover's pillow. The other... well. Fives shifted again, and Echo slid one hand down that strong back, squeezing his ass before gripping at the back of one thigh. A low grunt from the other ARC, even as Fives scowled in frustration.

"Dammit Echo, you might have to let me up, I can't find it," He pushed himself up with his arms, putting himself off balance, and that was when Echo struck, bucking his hips upward and pulling hard on the thigh in hand, snatching Fives' wrist to pull it around. With an indignant squawk, Fives went down, suddenly pinned half on his side against the wall, and Echo hurriedly put his weight on his lover to keep him there, twisting an arm behind him in a tight hold. Fives squirmed in astonishment, a bark of laughter escaping him. "You son of a Tauntaun!"

"My mother was a cloning vat and you will not speak of her that way," Echo chuckled, kissing the back of Fives' neck fondly, reaching with one hand under his pillow for the lube and the other item; a set of cuffs. Fives snickered, the sound drawing into an eager groan when he felt one of the cuffs close around his right wrist. "Now... hands behind you or in front?"

"Nnn, depends, it gets kinda stiff to lay on my arms," Fives replied, shivering when Echo kissed the back of his neck again. "So whichever side's up.”

Echo chuckled again, his voice deepened with lust as he considered his options. Finally he took Fives' other hand and cuffed it, keeping his lover's wrists behind his back. He could feel his lover's thighs trembling at just the anticipation of what was to come. "You might regret giving me the choice," He teased lightly.

"Kriff Echo," A hungry chuckle. "When did you learn to be a tease?" Echo responded by biting down on Fives' shoulder and sucking gently on the skin, focused on leaving a mark there. Fives groaned, squirming again but having little leverage. Echo reached under him, groping for the lube that had been dropped during their small scuffle. Fives arched and writhed just to be difficult, and Echo shifted to leave a hickey on his other shoulder, gripping Fives' hip tightly.

"Learned from the best, of course," Echo murmured against warm skin. "This time, I do mean you."

"Oh," Fives turn his head to glance over his shoulder, cheeks flushed, lips still pulled into a grin. Echo couldn't resist kissing that shameless smirk, and Fives did his best to respond despite the awkward angle. Without pulling apart, Echo used his thumb to pop open the lid of the lube bottle. Fives twitched slightly at the soft _pop,_ eyes fluttering shut and his tongue darting briefly past his teeth.

Just to drag out the moment longer, Echo released Fives' hip and gently pushed down between his shoulder blades. Five's frustrated growl was muffled by his face being mashed into the pillow. Echo hummed to himself, breathing deeply to keep himself under control. The point was to torment his lover, no matter how badly he wanted to just fuck him into the bed at this instant. He kissed Fives in the small of the back, smiling slightly when Fives arched, fingers brushing at Echo's hair and forehead. Then, Echo sat up, putting a hand on Fives' ass, rubbing the hard muscle with his thumb, and letting the lube drip from the bottle, just to hear the noise of complaint at the sudden sensation of _cold._

Snickering, Echo massaged inward with his thumb until it was slick, still teasing at penetration, leaning over to kiss at the base of Fives' spine, then _finally_ pushing his thumb into him slowly, his lover rocking back against him with a hungry groan. Echo poured a generous amount of the slick lube over his fingers and his lover's rear, planting another kiss on his lower back before switching from thumb to his first two fingers, watching the way Fives' hands flexed and clenched, seeking something to grip and finding no purchase. Echo shifted forward to let Fives feel his hair, tilted his head to kiss the fingertips when they came in range, but deftly avoiding being caught. The noises of need and frustration came without pause, increasing or decreasing in volume with the intensity of Echo's wicked fingers.

When he decided Fives was as ready as he could be, Echo pulled his fingers out of him and reached for his lover's bound wrists. The needy moan that escaped from Fives' mouth when Echo lifted him out of the pillow was sweeter than sugar, and Echo pulled Fives by the cuffs into his lap, as flush to his chest as he could with those cuffed hands between them. Echo kissed the side of his neck, rolling his hips just to feel his cock slide through the slickness covering his lover's back, and Fives sighed; Frustration and Need, but knowing that satisfaction was coming. Eventually. "I bet you had your own plans for me, Cyare, but you didn't think them out well enough, it seems."

"Fuck you," Fives grunted, dropping his head back, away from Echo's mouth, baring his throat. Echo kissed there next, sucking gently on his lover's pulse. A full body shudder in front of him, hoarse breathing, and Echo purred, unable to keep his hips from twitching needily. Fives' moan was hungry, his lidded eyes brightening and he _squirmed,_ pressing back against Echo's hips and rocking as best he could. Echo groaned, wrapping his hands around Fives' hips and grinding on him. One lube-slicked hand darting forward to wrap around Fives' shaft, squeezing gently.

"No, the plan is that I fuck you," Echo replied with a smug purr. "Because I, unlike you, know how to follow the plan and how to anticipate any... complications." He tugged gently on the chain of the handcuffs. Fives hissed softly, amusement and mock offense wrapped in sheer, desperate lust. Then Echo removed the hand from Fives' cock and wrapped it around his own, using the other to guide Fives upward and arch his hips a certain way before slowly pulling him back down. Fives could have almost sobbed in relief as he felt Echo guide himself into his ass, but all he did was hiss eagerly.

"You just react and roll with the situation," Echo finished, a whisper in his lover's ear before he nipped at it. "And take it as it is."

"F-fuck!" Fives moaned, trying to shift his legs into a kneeling position so he had the leverage to rock himself on Echo's cock. But Echo quickly wrapped both hands around his hips to keep him in place. "Force fucking damnit Echo, stop being such a kriffing _tease!_ "

"Can you make me?" Echo retorted slyly. Fives' fingers scraped across his stomach and ribs, but there was little the other ARC could do to hurry him up short of begging. All part of the plan. It _would_ happen; Fives would plead until his voice gave out, Echo knew he had more patience than his lover did, no matter how badly he wanted to roll them onto their sides and fuck Fives until he screamed, he could wait until Fives was pleading for it.  It was, after all, half the fun. A snarl from the ARC in his lap, and Fives did his best to buck, but he still lacked the leverage, and Echo simply bit at his shoulder again, feigning laziness. "Hmmm, no, it seems you can't."

" _Echo!_ " Oh it was hot and needy and oh-so-desperate. Echo couldn't help the way his hips rocked upwards as his hands pulled Fives tighter against him, a moan escaping across flushed skin. Fives writhed and arched, panting in desperate need. "Oh Kriff do it again!"

"You're not _begging,_ Fiv'ika," He said with a low growl against bruised skin. Fives shuddered in his hold, still refusing. Oh he'd have been begging long ago if it were _Rex,_ but he always loved to push with Echo, and Echo loved the push back. It was lust and competition and desire and fact that they were _equals_ in every aspect of their lives, so the game of who would give in first was doomed to continue forever. Echo certainly didn't mind the fact, though.

Besides, he had the upper hand this round, and they both knew it. It was only a matter of time before Fives gave in, and Echo was going to savor it.

One hand slid inwards from Fives' hip, fingers brushing over the curls that framed his manhood. The ARC shivered, muscles tightening as he flexed, causing him to clench around his lover's shaft. Echo purred shakily, teasing around Fives' cock, not quite touching, knuckles brushing at his balls as if by accident. Fives whined in frustration, dropping his head over Echo's shoulder to give him a needy look; eyes dark and liquid, a hint of his lower lip trembling. Hells, had he been _practicing_ that expression? It went to Echo's gut in a way that nothing else did, a low burn. Of course Fives had learned to weaponize it. Echo found himself debating whether or not that counted as begging for it, hand sliding up his lover's stomach and distracting himself by trying to plant another hickey on his lover's throat.

"Fuck!" Echo could feel Fives' throat vibrating under his lips when he spoke. He gently bit down, tongue tracing the swell of Fives' adam's apple. The bound hands pressed to Echo's stomach were shaking almost as badly as the thighs splayed above his own. He _loved_ it. It wouldn't be too long, he just had to focus on driving him wild without granting satisfaction. Fives writhed impotently, opening his mouth to say something else, then snapping it shut when all that came out was a needy whimper. Echo moved his hand again, fingertips just barely ghosting over the tip of his lover's cock, Fives jerking his hips, trying to get _more._  "Haah... Echo... come on..."

Oh so _close._ Echo couldn't help the moan, and he kissed at Fives' throat again, then the side of his neck, his jaw, his earlobe. He rocked his hips once, slowly, tauntingly. "You are so damn stubborn Cyare, if you weren't such a mess I might think you didn't want me," He teased, whispering in Fives' ear. Fives groaned, hot and frustrated, and turned his head, seeking Echo's mouth. Echo allowed the kiss, letting his lover's tongue into his mouth, darting his against it. Another writhe and Echo wrapped his hand around Fives' cock and held it firmly. Fives quivered.

"Echo please..." He whimpered against kiss-bruised lips. Echo rewarded him with a slow roll of hips. It still wasn't _begging_ however. "Echo... fuck.... come _ooon!_ "  
_Oh Kriff._ Echo rolled his hips again, as slow as he could bear to go. He bit down at the join of Fives' neck, humming with his eyes closed to keep focused. The ragged breathing of his partner showed just how badly Fives wanted him. But he was stubborn, and working his way to becoming as stubborn as their damned Captain, So Echo resorted to his voice again.

"Make me, cyare. I would love to pin you to the bunk and fuck you until you can't even _think,_ but you're so very bad, you won't ask nicely like I want... suppose I should have gagged you with how useless you are with your mouth." Another bite to the neck as Fives whimpered, Echo determined to leave a string of love-marks from Fives' jaw down to the shoulder. The quiver in Fives' thighs intensified, and Echo spoke against his skin. "Maybe I should just finish myself off and leave you here. I can sleep in your bunk instead."

"Don't you _dare!_ " Fives gasped out, and Echo smirked, feeling the shaking of the trapped hands between them, and the helpless, involuntary twitch of his lover's thighs. "Kriff, Echo _please_ just fuck me!" Echo lightly stroked his lover's cock, rewarding him as he finally gave in. "Aah~ Damnit you said you would fuck me! Stop being such a force-damned tease, please!"

That last word was drawn out into a needy whine and Echo's smirk widened. _Finally._ "Well since you asked so nicely." He shifted, rolling them over, very mindful of the fact that he was fully sheathed in his lover, and pinned Fives half on his side, shoulder against a pillow, lower leg stretched out along the bunk, upper one pushed forward out of the way as Echo straddled the lower one. He rocked forward, earning a moan. He lifted Fives' leg for a better angle, leaning forward to put pressure on the underside of the knee and intensify the feeling of penetration, his other hand  reaching to touch his lover's wrists. Fives whimpered, back arching, but once again having no leverage to thrust against the pressure inside him. Echo rolled his hips sharply, then picked up a quick pace, forcing a keen of relief from Fives' lips and he turned his head to muffle it in the pillow.

That certainly wouldn't do. Echo released Fives' hands and reached to grab his hair, pulling his head up, panting as he tried to keep his pace. Fives gasped, shoulders flexing as he was left gasping and whimpering and unable to quieten himself. Echo could just barely see the side of his face, the "5" tattoo bold against dark skin. Teeth flashing as Fives panted, bit his own lip as he tried to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head. Hells but did he look amazing when completely undone.

"Fffuck oh Echo please harder, harder oh gods don't stop!" He whimpered as Echo shifted for a better angle, bracing the raised knee over his shoulder. It pushed Fives into an uncomfortable position, but he was so wound up that the discomfort only added to the heat and lust. "D-Don't stop, please, oh little gods please don't stop!"

Echo wrapped his now free hand around Fives' straining cock, not so much stroking it as letting it thrust through his fingers with each stroke of his own hips against Fives' ass, and he could feel the way Fives clenched and arched around him, his voice going hoarse, and Echo moaned hungrily. He felt Fives' body tense, the lower back muscles against his stomach tightening, the way his manhood twitched in Echos hand. And Echo viciously wrapped his fingers tightly around the base of his lover’s cock, holding him back. Fives wailed in pent-up frustration, the sound getting higher as Echo continued to thrust, teeth gritted as he worked himself to climax. And when he felt himself so close, riding the edge of ecstasy, he let go, grip snapping to his lover's thigh as he ground forward, feeling his lover's climax, spurring on his own and he came with a shuddering moan.

"Hah.... fuck," He gasped, still clinging to Fives' leg. After the quivering in his lower back subsided, he carefully lowered the appendage, pulling out of his lover. Fives lay panting, his cheek resting against the pillow, eyes closed. Shaky fingers undid the cuffs and Echo pushed them to the side, not caring when they fell off the bed with a loud _clunk._ He gently touched Fives' wrists to make sure they hadn't been badly chafed by the cuffs. (It wasn't that he didn't trust his lover to say something if they had, but he wanted the reassurance.)

"Gimmie a bit for the refractory period..." Fives mumbled, giving a full-body shudder with each exhale even as he rolled onto his stomach and brought his arms up to rest on either side of the pillow. Echo snorted despite himself, settling down on top of his partner, resting his chin over his shoulder and gently touching his biceps.

"You never stop being an ass, do you?"

"'Course not," Fives mumbled, turning his head to look up at Echo with one eye. Echo turned his head to rest his lips against Fives' nose, letting his hands shake themselves out as Fives flexed his wrists. "You don't, so why should I?"  
"Hmmm." Echo reached for one of those trembling wrists, his own fingers only just steadier than his lover's. "Was that too much? Your hands..."

"M'alright," Fives assured with amusement. He always was of the opinion that Echo worried too much. He sighed, settling comfortably under Echo's familiar weight, breathing comfortably as Echo shifted to rest his hands over his. Echo felt his eyes start to drift closed despite the stickiness between them, the cool air on bare skin. The warmth under him was just too comfortable to resist. "Hah... the best thing about being ARCs is definitely the private room."

"Mmm, we could never be that loud in the common barracks," Echo agreed sleepily.

"Echo..."

"Mm?"

"We need a shower.”


End file.
